


revolution

by SunshineandLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, harry in panties and fishnets, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandLou/pseuds/SunshineandLou
Summary: While on set for his Beauty Papers shoot, Harry sends a sneak peak of the photos to his husband. Naturally, Louis gets inspired and asks him to keep the fishnets.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	revolution

Harry couldn’t stop squirming in his seat. The knitted nylon rubbed against his thighs with every shift, cinched his waist back with every breath. 

He hadn’t even meant for it to turn out like this. In the excitement he felt looking at the photos through the monitor, he snapped of few quick shots of his favourites and sent them to Louis. It wasn’t until Harry was back into his dressing room that he realised he had a reply. 

_Lou (2:31) : Fuck, Haz, you look so good…_  
_Lou (3:07) : Can’t stop thinking about you. Come home soon._  
_Lou (3:09) : And keep the fishnets._

And so now Harry was on his way home, trying his best not to go too high over the speed limit, with fishnets and panties under his trousers. As if the thought of Louis waiting for him wasn’t distracting enough.

As much as he drives in a hurry, he takes a moment to breathe once he parks the car. With all the promo they’ve been doing for both of their albums, they haven’t had time to really get into it and play in a while. Everything has been rushed and quick and urgent these past few weeks. Harry really wants to make it last this time, so he takes a minute to try and calm down. Doesn’t feel like it worked, because he’s already shaking in anticipation as he struggles to unlock the door of the house.

It’s quiet when he gets in. Quiet and dark. There’s no sign of Louis, which is unusual. He usually waits for him in the living room, watching a game of footie with a beer or taking a nap with Clifford. 

Harry doesn’t see any light before he gets upstairs. Their bedroom door is ajar, leaving a soft glow to emanate in the hallway. He takes one deep breath before getting in.

Harry’s all for staying cool and collected, but it just takes one glance at Louis to know that’s not going to happen. He’s shirtless in their bed, looking at something on his laptop. Only the bedside lamps are on, leaving his skin looking deliciously dark and golden. Louis looks up at the sound of the door creaking, and the way his expression shifts at the sight of Harry makes the latter’s whole body shiver.

Louis gives him a smile, raises his eyebrows with it and gives Harry a slow once over. Harry’s skin feels like it’s burning under his stare and he craves Louis’ hands on him immediately, but he’s frozen in place. Louis hasn’t said a word yet, hasn’t done anything more than look at him, and so it’s kind of embarrassing how Harry can already feel himself harden in his panties. This has to be a new low.

“Well look who’s finally here.” Louis says. Harry’s heart is beating erratically in his chest, and Louis must be able to tell because he lets out a chuckle. “What are we waiting for, then? Come here.”

Harry sprints towards the bed. Louis laughs again, helps him up and tugs Harry’s hand so the boy sits on his lap. He’s barely had time to straddle him before Louis’ hands are on his thighs, thumbs etching smooth little circles over the material of his trousers. 

Harry can’t help the way he melts into the touch. His whole body falls into Louis’ warmth, his arms wrapping to meet his nape and his head nuzzling the crook of his neck. He can feel his heart rate calming down, his breathing regulating, his mind slowing down. 

“How was your day? Did you have fun?” Louis asks softly. Harry nods fervently against his chest, tightens his hold around Louis’ neck. “You did? I’m so glad, baby. Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Harry whispers into Louis’ skin. He lets his scent invade his senses.

Louis gives him a minute before he grabs his chin and gently forces his head up. Harry’s met with the bright blue of his eyes, and he can feel himself starting to drown into everything Louis is. He just lets it happen, welcomes the way Louis is taking over, enjoys how he’s slowly losing himself in this.

“Do you know how proud I am of you, baby? Look so good like this. The most beautiful boy.” Louis’ hand raises to cup Harry’s face, running his thumb over the accentuated cheekbone. Harry didn’t feel like removing the makeup when he left the shoot, loved the way it made him feel to have it on. “Everybody’s going to see how beautiful you are. I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”

Harry closes the few inches separating them. Louis’ lips mold against his instantly, warm and inviting as ever. Harry opens his mouth for him, wants Louis everywhere, wants him so bad. And Louis gives right back, eases his tongue into every corner like he doesn’t already have all of Harry memorized.

“Did you bring what I asked?” Louis asks after pulling away.

“Still wearing them underneath.”

“Of course you are.” Louis says with a smile. “Always such a good boy for me. The best.”

Harry beams at the praise, cuddles into Louis impossibly closer before kissing him again. It’s slow and heavy in a way that ignites a fire in the pit of Harry’s stomach, one he knows won’t stop until it has all of him engulfed in its flames.

“Lou.” Harry whispers. 

“Want to take care of you, make you feel good.”

“Please. Want that so much.”

Louis moves his hands to the hem of Harry’s shirt. He removes it and throws it off on the ground by the bed. He takes a second to admire Harry, and then he’s got his mouth everywhere; nipping at his neck, licking his collarbone, kissing his chest. When Louis reaches his nipple, Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat. 

“Can you get those trousers off for me, sunshine? Want to see you properly.” Louis demands. 

It takes everything for Harry to get off of Louis, but he manages to do it. He stands up at the foot of the bed, unbuttons his trousers and lets them slip to the floor. Louis’ holding his gaze, and it’s only when Harry steps out of them that the man lowers his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Louis breathes out after a good minute of wide eyed staring. “So pretty. Get back here.”

Harry only has one knee back on the mattress before Louis stops him.

“Actually, wait a second. Get those panties off but put the fishnets back on. Want to fuck you in them.”

And that fire in his tummy Harry was talking about? Yeah, it’s going full force now, so much that Harry can barely manage to do what Louis asked him to. He finds a way somehow, and when Louis gives him a smile and a brief nod of his head inviting him back, Harry finds his place back to his lap easily. Harry loves when Louis looks at him like this, with his eyes so bright and adoring.

Louis lets his hands wander on the soft material running down Harry’s legs up past to his waist. Harry’s getting so hard he’s starting to strain the elastic of the fishnets, but Louis seems to refuse giving him attention anywhere near. 

Just when he’s about to beg, Louis gets a strong hold of the boy’s thighs and holds him up while he slides down onto his back. He’s laying down now, then lets go of Harry so that his legs rest on both sides of Louis’ head. Harry is painfully aware that Louis’ mouth is sitting a few inches down where Harry wants him the most, but he doesn’t have permission so he tries his best to stand still.

Thankfully, Louis doesn’t make him wait much longer.

“C’mon now, treat yourself.” Louis says with a little pat to the back of Harry’s thigh.

Harry doesn’t wait a second after that, shifts forward a little and lowers himself right onto his mouth. Louis grabs two handfuls of his arse and parts him. Harry can feel his warm breath against his hole and that’s all it takes for him to fully sit down. 

Harry should be used to the way this feels after all these years. Yet when Louis laps his tongue against his barely covered rim, he loses it right then and there. Louis just goes at it again and again, circles his entrance slowly before prodding at it in a way that’s too much and yet just makes Harry want more. 

Harry doesn’t realize it at first. He doesn’t feel nor does he hear the sound of the material ripping. All he knows is that one second there’s small threads of nylon against his skin, then the second it’s gone and there’s the tip of Louis’ tongue pushing inside of him. 

If it wasn’t for the firm hold Louis still had on him, Harry would’ve collapsed completely. He lets out a strangled moan, raises himself up a little to try to get his bearings, but Louis has other plans.

“Headboard.” Is all Louis says. Harry barely has time to obey before Louis gets a hand on his hip and forces him back down.

“Oh God.” Harry whines when Louis dives all of his tongue in at once. Harry spreads his legs as much as he can to get more, more, always more, _please_.

Louis just keeps licking his walls like his life depends on it and Harry’s about to die, he really is. Louis’ stubble is starting to chafe just the right way against his now burning skin. Harry can feel his knuckles whitening from how tight he’s holding the headboard, but mostly, he can feel his stomach tightening up dangerously with every swipe Louis does into him. 

Harry knows how this is going to go. Louis will keep going like this until Harry’s reduced to sobbing like a baby, will keep pushing his tongue in and out of him until Harry’s so unbearably close he has to pull himself away. But of course Louis will barely give him a second, will push the boy right back onto his mouth, and it will just keep going and going and going. Yes, Harry knows how this is going to go, yet when he lifts his hips to get a breather only to get forced back down again, it still overwhelms him just as much.

Harry loses track of time then, has no idea of how many times they do this dance. He can moan and beg and cry as much as he wants, all that it gets him is Louis’ little hums of appreciation that vibrate against his skin and just makes everything worse. Harry feels like he’s been on the edge of coming for hours, like he’s forever stuck in the euphoric moment before his body finally lets go, but the letting go never comes. It’s hell and it’s bliss, Harry needs it to stop and he wants it to last until the end of time. 

The cycle is broken when the first finger presses in along with Louis’ tongue. Harry throws his head back in pleasure, shudders from head to toe instantly. Louis’ going slower now - did he finally decide to have a little bit of mercy? - and Harry takes that opportunity to center himself. He closes his eyes, focuses on the feeling of Louis stretching him sweetly, of his fingertips digging into his arse to hold him in place. 

Harry thinks he’s got this under control until Louis slides in another finger. It’s a little dry, but Harry kind of likes the feeling of skin on skin like this, the burn of it. Louis’ tongue goes back to circling his rim while his fingers open him up. Harry knows he’s ready, can feel it in the way his body has given up any resistance, but he also knows Louis won’t stop there. That’d be too easy, wouldn’t it?

What Louis does is the opposite of stopping; he curls his fingers and Harry barely has time to take a breath before they press exactly right. Harry squirms on top of him, lets his face fall on the headboard as sparks fly up his spine. Louis keeps rubbing against it relentlessly and it’s just so good it _never fucking stops._

“Lou, _Lou_ , gonna come, _please_.” Harry whimpers. 

Louis gives him a few more seconds of sweet torture before he gets his fingers out. Harry deflates at the emptiness instantly, wants it back already. Louis’ mouth has stopped as well, and Harry knows he should get off of him, but he’s still waiting for Louis to tell him to do so because he doesn’t feel ready to give up the warmth of it all just yet.

Louis lets go of both his hold on his arse and his hip then pushes against Harry’s stomach a little. Harry can’t drag this any longer then, moves over to the side to give Louis some space. He’s not even completely off of his body that Harry already wishes he could be back. His neglected cock is a ridiculous shade of red and he’s got so much precome smeared over himself it almost covers all of his inner thighs. 

“Turn around and lay down for me.” Louis instructs. 

Harry’s body follows orders before the words even start to make sense in his mind. By the time he gets on his back and looks up, he finds an already naked Louis lubing his cock up. Harry’s mouth salivates, his hole clenching on nothing at the sight.

Louis kneels between Harry’s bent legs. He takes one of them and starts kissing his ankle up to his knee over the fishnets. Harry closes his eyes at the feeling, but he has trouble thinking about anything else than how much he wants Louis inside of him. 

“Fuck, Lou, need you…” Harry barely makes out the words, his voice is breaking and trembling with need and fuck, he wants him so fucking bad he’s shaking with it.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Louis assures. 

He drags his hands along Harry’s legs one last time before he rests them on his shoulders. Louis gets a good grip on the boy’s hips and hoists him up a little so they meet his. He locks his eyes with Harry and then he’s pushing in.

Harry’s whole body goes lax, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth popping open as Louis takes his time to bottom out. His fingers are digging so hard in Harry’s hips they’re sure to leave bruises. Time is suspended as they both take in the feeling, and then Louis starts to move.

It’s so slow, is the thing. He pulls out almost completely before pushing back in as deep as he can in a rhythm that drives Harry insane instantly. His body is enthralled by every drag of Louis’ cock against his walls, doesn’t even have the will to try and hurry his hips faster, too overwhelmed by the tingles running down to his toes. It’s taking Harry’s whole body hostage, the sweet pull of skin on skin, rents him completely useless. 

“Louis, please.” Harry cries, because that’s all he can do. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, doesn’t know anything other than _Louis_. 

Louis must’ve heard something in Harry’s begging, because he lets go of the boy’s hips to rest them by the mattress and then he’s dropping down. Harry gasps as he feels himself getting bent in half, his thighs straining with it.

“Is that okay, baby?” Louis asks.

And Harry plans on responding, he really does, but it’s just that Louis thrusts back in just when he’s about to say something and all that comes out is a strangled yelp. Louis starts fully fucking him now, pumping his hips faster and harder into him. 

“Tell me how you feel.” Louis presses.

“Feels so good, so good.” Harry rushes desperately. 

He grabs Louis’ wrist to urge him closer, deeper. The man is almost laying on top of him now, and Harry’s thighs are burning with the effort but he doesn’t care, not with how wonderfully full he’s feeling. 

Louis grabs one of Harry’s ankles for leverage and that’s when he hits the spot that brings Harry’s body back to life. It takes him everything not to come on the spot right then. His back arches up dramatically, eyes popping open and hands coming to grab Louis’ hips for purchase. 

“Oh God, there, right there.” Harry keens high in his throat.

Harry watches as a look of determination settles on Louis’ face. He looks so beautiful like this, with his fringe matted to his forehead and eyes darkened by lust. He’s moving in and out of him relentlessly, his cockhead hitting dead on every time and fuck, Harry loves him so much.

So he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It doesn’t take long before they both just end up panting heavily against each other’s lips, staring down at each other in awe. Harry’s so close he’s fully shaking with it now, little high-pitched, curt huffs of air filling the room every time Louis slams into him. 

Louis must read it in Harry’s eyes, because he gets between their intertwined bodies to get Harry’s heavy cock out of the fishnets and wraps his hand around it. Harry is so sensitive he almost flinches away, but then he feels it invade every cell of his body and before he knows it he’s coming with a loud shout. His vision whites out and he spurts against his stomach for what feels like forever. 

He comes back to his senses when he registers the string of curses that Louis lets out under his breath. He opens his eyes just in time to witness the way the man’s jaw set tightly, the way his eyes roll back and his lips press firmly together. Louis snaps forward one last time and then he’s spilling into Harry’s heat with the prettiest moan of Harry’s name. The boy can’t help but smile, runs his fingers up Louis’ sweaty neck as he watches him slowly coming down.

When Louis opens his eyes, they’re shining so bright Harry’s smile grows ten times bigger. Louis pulls out and unhooks Harry’s legs off his shoulders and they just fall on each side of Louis’ body, hugging him closer. 

They stay like that for a while, encompassed against each other. It’s so warm and safe, to have Louis pressed everywhere around him like this, and Harry never wants to leave this bed.

Louis removes the fishnets as gently as he can, but Harry knows they didn’t make it out of this intact by the way Louis gives up and throws them on the floor. He grabs the small towel on his nightstand and wipes Harry clean before throwing himself back on top of Harry’s chest.

“Well now the fishnets are definitely ruined.” Harry points out.

“What about it? I’m also ruined and you don’t hear me complain about it.” Louis huffs.

Harry chuckles lowly. “Oh, _you’re_ ruined?”

“Mhmm. M’afraid I won’t be able to move for the next hour or so. You know what would help me, though?” Louis starts. “Dinner. Dinner would be so good right now, don’t you think?”

“That’s your way of telling me you want me to go make you dinner, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you’d make dinner? For me? Love, what a good idea you just had!”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I was on set all day, you’ve just fucked my brains out, and you want me to go make you dinner?”

There’s a silence that follows, then a long sigh.

“Well you’re just making me look like a dickhead now.” Louis says. “Fine, fine, alright. I’ll take care of dinner. But I’m ordering pizza and I’m choosing the toppings. And I’m not calling in to that stupid posh place you like.”

“Why not?” Harry pouts immediately. 

“Because they put things I can’t even pronounce on there, Harry. It’s a crime against pizza. We’re not ordering there.”

“Oh, but pleeaaase.” Harry drawls out. He gives a small kiss under Louis’ jaw, then his cheekbone, then the slope of his nose.

“You can stop that right now. It’s not going to work.” Louis says, but his voice already lacks its previous certainty as Harry kisses the corner of his mouth.

“There’s this one with like gremolata and maitake mushrooms, it’s soooo good, I want iiiiit.”

“I understood absolutely nothing of what you just said.”

Harry gives him a kiss under his ear, then his collarbone, wraps his arms around him and grazes his skin with his fingertips the way he knows Louis loves. The man shivers under his touch.

“Please, I’ll let you choose dessert. You can even have two.” Harry whispers as innocently as he can manage. He gives Louis his best pleading eyes.

There’s another silence and then an even longer sigh.

“Fuck, _fine_. You can have your weird pizza. But I want fries.”

Harry perks him excitingly, a wide smile winning his face instantly. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now do it before I change my mind.” Louis warns as he hands Harry his phone.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harry grabs the phone and attacks him with kisses. He can see the way Louis’ having trouble fighting a smile and Harry can’t help but giggle. “You’re the best. I love you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. C’mon now, I’m starving.”

They eat in bed. Louis complains a grand total of 7 times but proceeds to eat 4 slices. He listens as Harry tells him about his day, how cool it was to be so involved in the process and being free to play around with the looks. 

It’s just so dumb. Harry has spent the day trying to portray a vision, to personify the complexity of revolution on set. And he and Louis, they’ve had this day so many times these past few years. Going to work, having amazing sex and relaxing in bed with take out. There’s nothing exciting or special about it, nothing they haven’t done before, yet Harry’s so happy he feels like he’s going to burst with it. Revolution, it’s change, it’s importance, it’s new. Maybe revolution is as simple as looking into Louis’ eyes and falling in love with him all over again every single time. 

Louis takes the lid off the tub of tiramisu, laughing as he tries to get Clifford off the bed. His hair is a mess, he’s got pizza sauce on his chin and there’s no way he’s not going to dump all of that dessert on the sheets. He’s going to whine about it, Harry will have to clean it up and do laundry, and then he’ll come back to an already snoring Louis sprawled on a good third of the bed. 

Harry sighs before breaking into a smile.

Yeah, he’s really happy.


End file.
